Second Chances at Love 2
by I-Got-You
Summary: Part 2 of Second Chances at Love. Jamie and Landon are engaged. Read as they plan the wedding and how they stay in love. Please read and review. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie  
  
Chapter 1: Default Chapter  
  
Info: Jamie and Landon are engaged. I also have Jamie owning the bookstore, instead of her just working there. Each chapter will be told from one person's POV instead of going back and forth.   
  
Jamie POV  
  
I can't believe it. I'm engaged again and it's to Landon. Within a year, we'll be married. We don't want a big wedding. A small one with close family and friends.  
  
"Mama?" Caitlin asked coming downstairs. It was late one night and I was working on the bookwork for my bookstore.  
  
"What sweetie?" I asked as she sat at the table.  
  
"I have a question." She said.  
  
"What?" I asked as I closed my workbook.  
  
"Will I have to call Landon dad?" She asked.  
  
"No, only if you want too." I said and then I asked "Is that all?"   
  
She nods and said "Yes, mama." She kisses me goodnight and goes back upstairs.  
  
That Saturday. I was working at my bookstore, trying to get it ready for the 4th of July. Landon was there.  
  
"Landon, are you gonna make Caitlin call yo dad?" I asked standing by the ladder he was using. He was hanging the streamers.  
  
"No, why?" He asked climbing down.  
  
"She was worried about that last night. I told her no, but I was just making sure." I said going over to the box, where all my decorations are kept.  
  
"Are you ganna maki Max call you mom?" He asked.  
  
"No, only if he wants too." I said sitting on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" He asked sitting on the floor and lifting my chin.  
  
"Do you think the kids have accept the upcoming wedding?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. Max is very excited. What about Caitlin?" He asked.  
  
"She still thinks that you are trying to take her daddy's place. I explain to her that you aren't." I said.  
  
"I would never do that." He said.  
  
"Excatly. I think she feels somewhat reasonapible for his death." I told him. I grapped my 'Happy 4th of July' sign and got up.  
  
"Why?" He asked following me.  
  
"She was sick at the time. He was coming home to be with her and got into that accident. Hour or so later, we got the call that he died. She thinks that if she wasn't sick that day, that he would be alive and we wouldn't have another to do with you." I said hanging the sign behind tha counter.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason." He said.  
  
"That's what I tell her." I said.  
  
That night. Landon went home after we were finished. I went home and decided to relax. Next week we are going to be busy. We were closed on the 4th, but the next few days, it will be busy, since we have a sale on everything.  
  
"Mama, I'm going to bed." Caitlin said kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"Ok. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." I said. She may be 10 now, but she still likes her mom to tuck her in.  
  
I walked upstairs and went into Caitlin's room. I heard some weeping. I walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Caitlin, sweetie?" I asked. She sat up and hugged me. She was crying. "What's wrong?" I also asked.  
  
"I miss daddy." She said.  
  
"I know you do." I said holding her.   
  
"I don't want a new daddy." She said.  
  
"Landon's not gonna be your new daddy. He will just be your step-dad. He's not gonna make you call him daddy." I explained.  
  
"I want my daddy." She said getting more hystical.  
  
"Listen Caitlin. You are not responiable for your daddy's death. He wanted to come home. You didn't make him come home. He chose to come home. Caitlin, we have to move and by me marrying Landon, is my way of moving on. I miss him just is much as you do, but I'm not gonna live the rest of my life grieving. Now it's your turn to move on, by accepting that daddyis never coming back and you are getting a new family. Now, please stop crying." I explained. She stopped crying and hugged me tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry mama. I can't help it." She said.  
  
"I know, I know. Now let's go to bed and tomorrow, we'll spend the day together, just us girls." I said. She liad down and I tucked her in.  
  
"What if Landon wants to do something?" She asked.  
  
"I'll call him tonight and tell him. He will understand. Good night sweetie." I said leaning down and kissing her.  
  
"Good night." She said as I walked to the door. I shut the light off and closed the door. I walked downstairs and dialed Landon's number. I knew he would be up.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Landon, it's Jamie." I said.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No. Tomorrow me and Caitlin are having a girls only day." I said.  
  
"Ok. No boys allowed?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Unless one wants to sneak in the middle of the night." I said teasing.  
  
"Maybe." He said.  
  
"I should go, see you later?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Bye Jamie." He said.  
  
"Bye Landon." I said. We hung up.  
  
That next day. Me and Caitlin made our plans for our girls only day. It hasn't been just the two of us, since the engagement. There was a carnival in town, so that was one thing on our list. We were to go out to eat for supper. Caitlin's choice. Do a little shopping.  
  
"Are you ready mom?" I heard Caitlin ask from downstairs.  
  
"Yes, give me a minute." I said. I was finishing up in the bathroom. When I was done, I walked downstairs and grapped my purse.  
  
We hopped in the car and we went to the carnival. Few people weere there already. I found spot to park. I took out some money and hide my purse under the seat.  
  
We walked to the carnival and got in line for tickets. We decided to get a waistband.  
  
We went on just about every ride and then we had to get lunch. We each got a corn dog.   
  
After the carnival, we went to the mall. I had to check out the other bookstores and Caitlin needed some new summer clothes.   
  
"Mom, look at this." Caitlin said holding up a piece of clothing.  
  
"That is pretty." I said.  
  
That night. We went for supper and then we came home.  
  
"Did we have fun?" I asked as we walked in the door.  
  
"Yes, we should do that more often." Caitlin replied taking off her shoes.  
  
"Of course." I said. I went to the kitchen to see who called and the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I picked it up.  
  
"Jamie, have you been told yet?" It was Landon.  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"The bookstore, it's on fire." He said.  
  
"Of course with the sale." I said.  
  
"No, it caught on fire." He said.  
  
"What?" I asked. My bookstore? The one I opened with Rodney?   
  
"Yes, you have get down there." He said.  
  
"I will." I said.  
  
"I'll meet you down there." He said. We hang up.  
  
"Caitlin?!" I yelled.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Get your shoes on." I said.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"We have to go down to the bookstore." I said.  
  
"I on't want to go." She said.  
  
"Just put them on." I said.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because, my bookstore is burning down." I said. Her eyes got big and she slipped on her shoes. We ran out to the car and sped off to my bookstore. I parked far away and we ran up to it, but the fireman stopped us.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but no one is allowed over there." He said.  
  
"But I own this place." I said. He let me though and few minutes later I heard Landon, he wasn't let though. "He's with me." I said and got though.  
  
"Jamie, I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"For your bookstore. I know you opened it with your husband and now it's gone." He explained.  
  
"Landon, I can open up a new one and you can help me with it." I said.  
  
After the fire was put out, a firefighter came over and asked "You're the owner of this store?"   
  
"Yes, I'm Jamie Fisher." I said. Soon I would be Jamie Carter.  
  
"What about Rodney Fisher, the co-owner?" He asked.  
  
"He died two years ago and the store has been under my control." I said.  
  
He asked me a few more questions and then he left. I sat on the curb.  
  
"Jamie." Landon said sitting next to me.  
  
"Today was supposed to be a wonderful day. Me and Caitlin had fun today and then this happened." I said.  
  
"I know." He said putting an arm around me.  
  
"This bookstore was one of the only things I had left of Rodney. Now it's gone. Just like him." I said standing. I had our house, the bookstore and Caitlin.   
  
"Mama." I heard Caitlin say from behind me.  
  
"What sweetie?" I asked.  
  
"When can we go home?" She asked.  
  
"Soon, go wait in the car." I said. She nodded and walked to the car.  
  
"You should go home and come back tomorrow." He said still sitting.  
  
"Then I will see how bad it really is." I said putting my face in my hands and I started to cry. Landon got up and put his arms around me. "Just like the car."   
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Rodney was in a car accident. I saw how bad the car was. I knew he wouldn't make it." I said.  
  
"Jamie, you can open a new one. Just the same." Landon said.  
  
"Yes, maybe." I replied.  
  
"You should go home and get some sleep." He suggested.  
  
The next day. I had to go back to the bookstore. I know I would have a had time, but I had too. Since Caitlin is ten, she has been staying home by herself.   
  
Anyways, I parked close to the spot and got out. I walked up to it. Parts of the walls were still standing. The door frame is still standing, everything else is on the ground. Everything was burnt. I walked in and looked around. I could not believe it. Everything was gone.  
  
"Rodney, what am I gonna do?" I asked.  
  
"Jamie?" I heard a voice. "Jamie?" I heard it again. I turned around and saw Landon standing outside of the rubble.   
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. I know it's only a bookstore, but it was my life." I said walking over to him.  
  
"Yes, I know." He said wrapping an arm around me.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do now." I said looking at the rubble.   
  
"You can open a new one. With the insurance money, you can open a brand new one and have it it opened by christmas." He said.  
  
"Yes, or I can just but the money away and get a job at a different place." I said.  
  
"Well, what is something you're interested in?" He asked.  
  
"A bookstore." I said. I love books, I should open a new one.   
  
"Jamie, follow your dreams, open a new one." He said.  
  
"I should. Just because I opened this one with Rodney, doesn't mean I can't open a new one. I loved running this store and bossing people around. Thank you Landon." I said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For helping me realize that." I replied and then "Now, I have to go call the insurance company and then make plans for the new one." I started to walk to my car.  
  
"See you later?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, bye Landon." I said getting into my car.  
  
What da ya Think? I have two questions. 1. Should I name my chapters? 2. Is this easier to read? 


	2. Picking a Date

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie  
  
Chapter 2: Picking the Date  
  
Landon POV  
  
It was such a bad thing that Jamie's bookstore burnt down. It was her life.  
  
We were sitting at her house, the kids were outside playing.  
  
"Landon, I know I decided to open a new bookstore, but I changed my mind." She said.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I think I will open one after we get married. I spend this time to plan our wedding. I have enough money to pay my bills for another month or so." She explained leaning on me.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked pulling her tighter.  
  
"Yes. All I want to worry about is the wedding. I know the wedding isn't gonna be big, but it still needs alot of planning." She said.  
  
We couldn't decided on a date. It was going to be in the fall.  
  
"How about October 14th?" I suggested. A Saturday. Jamie didn't reply and she looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"That's mine and Rodney's wedding anniveressy." She said. She looked through her calendar and asked "What about September 30th?"  
  
"That's mine and Allison's wedding anniveressy." I said.  
  
"Ok." She said. We weren't about to marry each other on the same day we did or died spouses. We wanted our own day.  
  
"How about October 22nd?" I asked. It was a week after the 15th.  
  
"The day of your first date?" She asked.  
  
"Is it really?" I asked. I didn't know, I didn't keep track of that.  
  
"Yes, it would be perfect. Let's do then." She said.  
  
"Ok." I replied.  
  
"We have our date." She said walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.  
  
"We have our date." I said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
We were invited to my mom's house for supper. Jamie and Caitlin came along and we would tell her more about our plans.  
  
After supper, I was helping my mom clear the table and Jamie and the kids went into the living room.  
  
"Jamie seems like a very nice lady." My mom said. My mom wasn't picky on who I date.  
  
"She is." I replied, looking into the living room. She was playing with the kids.  
  
"She looks like a good mother." She said putting the dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
"Mom, she is. She's perfect in every way." I said and then I walked out to the living room. My mom sooned joined.  
  
Me and Jamie decided to tell her.  
  
"Mom, me and Jamie have picked a date." I said.  
  
"For the wedding?" She asked and I nodded. "When is it?"  
  
"October 22nd." I said.  
  
"Ok. I will take off from work." She said.  
  
"Cynthia, would you be able to help me with Landon's side of the family?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Like what?" She asked.  
  
"Like mailing invitions and all that kind of stuff?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yes." My mom replied and said "Just tell me when and I will help."  
  
"Good." Jamie said smiling.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I'm sory it's late and kinda boring. I have major writer's block and can't think of anything to write. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I cold us some right now. 


	3. It's Not What It Seems

Diclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.  
  
Chapter 3 : It's Not What It Seems  
  
Info: Jamie's POV.  
  
With planning the wedding and everything, I forgot that it will be two years since Rodney died. Some peole may say that it is to soon to get married again, but I know he wants me to be happy and Landon makes me happy. It's different then it was with Rodney. Rodney gave me that security, Landon does too, but Rodney was my first husband. There's always that around. He was my protector, now Landon has taken over that job and has been very protective, not the jealous type, the caring type.  
  
I plan on going to the cemetary to give Rodney some flowers. I will go alone and then take Caitlin with later. She always wants to go, but I want to be alone. I asked Landon to watch her and I would pick her up later.  
  
"I'll be back soon." I said getting ready to leave Landon's.  
  
"But why I come now?" Caitlin asked.  
  
"Because, I want to be alone. I will come back later. You won't be here long." I said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
" I don't understand why you have to be alone?" She said.  
  
"Because." I said and "Thank you, Landon. I'll be back in a hour." We kissed.  
  
"Bye James." He said. He's been calling me that now. I don't know why, but I'm ok with it.  
  
After I left Landon's, I ran to the flower shop and got some flowers for Rodney. I always give him something different. Changes every year, like his mood, everyday was something different.  
  
I drove to the cemetary and parked close to his grave. He wasn't to close to the road. I don't mind the walk. I like to look at the headstones and think of what this people did in life. When I got closer to Rodney's grave, I saw a strange lady putting flowers on his grave. I walked over.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jamie." I said.  
  
"I'm Naomi." She said. She stepped back and I put my flowers on the grave. She asked "How do you know Rodney?"  
  
How do I know him? I was married to him. I don't want to upset myself or scare her.  
  
"I'm his wife, or was." I said looking at my left hand. landon had given my an engagement ring that replaced my old wedding ring, which I keep safety put away.  
  
"Were you divorced?" She asked. I kept wondering who this was and how she knew my husband.  
  
"No, we were still married whe he died." I said looking down at his headstone.  
  
"He never spoke of a wife. He spoke of his daughter he had from a previous marriage. Are you sure you were married to him?" She asked. That was a dumb question.  
  
"Yes, for 8 years we were married. We do have a daughter." I said and then I asked " How do you know Rodney?"  
  
"We were lovers, for 3 years. Then we broke up. I moved away to start a different life. When I found out about his death, I was devasted. I thought that we would meet up someday and get back together. Now we can't. I wish I could go back to the time we were together, but I can't." She said and "I have to go. See you around." She walked away and drove away in her car.  
  
Rodney cheated on me? I could feel the tears forming. I thought he really loved me? We have a daughter together. Was it after we had Caitlin that he started to cheat? Was it beacuse I spent more time with her than with him? I had to spend time with her, she was a baby. I can't believe it. Rodney, the love of my life, cheated on me. He acted so lovable and affectionate at home. He acted as if he really looved us. He cheated.  
  
"Why Rodney?" I asked. I walked away and pulled out of the cemetary. I needed time to think.  
  
I pulled into Landon's driveway two hours later. Later then I said. I knocked on the door and he answered.  
  
"Jamie, where were you?" He asked as I walked in.  
  
"I found something out." I said and "It's bad."  
  
"Kids, go out to the back." He said shooing them out and then asked "What is it?"  
  
"When I was at the cemetary, I saw this lady I've never seen before. She was putting flowers on Rodney's grave. So I go over and ask her how she knows Rodney, I thought she was just an old friend or co-worker." I said wiping my tears.  
  
"And?" He asked.  
  
"She was his lover. They were lovers, Landon. My husband, the man I loved and thought loved my back, cheated on me. We had a daughter together. I gave him twelve years of my life and this his how he repays me?" I said. Tears ran down from my eyes. I felt has if this was a dream. That I will soon wake up and believe, know that Rodney didn't cheat on me and was the man I was married to.  
  
Landon was so shocked that he didn't know what to say.  
  
"I can't tell Caitlin, she will be crushed. I won't tell her." I said.  
  
"You don't have to tell her. She does not need to know." He said. I nodded and then he asked "So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"There's nothing I can do. Rodney's dead. I just have to get on with my life. I want to marry you Landon and pray that will not do anything like that." I said. He walked closer to me.  
  
"I won't, Jamie. I love you too much to ruin everything. Everything i have done so far is for you and if I didn't love that much, I won't have done it." He said. Wow. Those were about the sweets words I've ever heard, besides those three special words.  
  
"Landon, I love you too." I said. He puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses me.  
  
P.S. What da ya Think? I want to thank Vicki, who send me some ideas and gave my this one. My writer's block is gone, so I hope this chapter is better. 


	4. More Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie.

Chapter 4: More Secrets

Jamie and Landon sat at her kitchen table that night. Caitlin and Max have fallen asleep watching a movie. It was also getting late, but they were just planning the last details of their wedding.

"How come you never talk about Allison?" Jamie asked.

"There's nothing really to say." Landon replied. Jamie knew there was something.

"Well, she was the love of you life, there's gotta be something to say." Jamie said. Landon got up and went to refill his mug.

"She had a lot of secrets." He said as he turned around. He took a sip and "She never told me anything about her life before she came to Beaufort." He sat back down and looked at one of the planning sheets.

"Did it affect your marriage at all?" Jamie asked as she leaned on the table.

"That's the thing, we weren't really married." Landon said. He dropped the sheet and looked down at her hands.

"What?" Jamie asked confused. He had always said they were married.

"We weren't married exactly, we just said a few white lies, to cover having Max out of wedlock. Actually, her parents started, because they were embarrassed about their daughter having a baby without a ring on her finger. We did have the papers, they just never got signed. We were planning on it around the time she died. We just bought a couple cheap rings and pretended to be married." Landon explained.

"Does Max know?" Jamie asked shocked about he just said.

"No, he just thought mommy and daddy were going renew their vows. He didn't know that we were only pretending to be a normal family." He said. He looked sad.

"Landon, I'm sorry for making you bring up all these sad memories." Jamie said. She places a hand on his.

"It's alright." He said as he patted her hand and "I think I should get Max home and off to bed." He said standing up. He pushed in his chair and Jamie stood up too.

"Yeah." She said. She followed him into the living room. He picked up his son and walked to the door. "Maybe you could spend the night sometime. Max can sleep in Caitlin's room and you can sleep in my room?" She kissed him.

"Maybe." He said kissing her back and "Goodnight Jamie."

"Goodnight Landon." She said as they walked out the door. She watched them walk off the porch and then shut the door. She locks and goes to get Caitlin up and off to bed.

What da ya Think? I know it's short and it's been awhile since I updated. I also wanted to try writing this in third person POV. If you like it like this, tell me, even if you don't like it. 


	5. In Laws

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the movie

Chapter 5: In-Laws

Jamie sat alone at her kitchen. It was the afternoon. Caitlin was at school and Landon was at work. It was a week before their wedding. She was looking at the classifieds, looking for a new place for her bookstore. She had the insurance money from her former bookstore and it was more then enough to buy a small place. She really wanted to have her business back and be making money. She wasn't about to live off of Landon. Being her own boss meant she could set her own hours and not always have to be there.

Jamie jumped at the sound of her doorbell. She put the paper down and walked to her door. The doorbell rang once more before she opened it. She was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Mrs. Fisher?" Jamie asked. It was Rodney's mother and her former mother-in-law.

"Hello Jamie." She said politely.

"I haven't seen you since Rodney's funeral." Jamie said. After his funeral, The Fishers moved away from anything that reminded them of their son. That meant they wanted nothing to do with Jamie or Caitlin. Jamie knew they blamed them for Rodney's accident. If Caitlin didn't become sick, he would still be alive.

"Yes, I know. It was hard staying around when everything reminded us him." She said as she hung her head. It popped back up and she said "Can I come in?"

"Sure, come in, come in." She replied holding the door open for her mother-in-law. Adeline Fisher stepped into the house her son and Jamie once shared.

"It looks different." She said.

"Ah yeah. After Rod died, I decided that we needed a bit of a change. Would you like something to drink?" Jamie asked.

"Coffee would nice." She said still looking around the house. Jamie nodded and walked to the kitchen. Adeline walked into the kitchen just as Jamie started to pour the coffee. "Um, who is this"? He asked holding up a picture frame. Jamie looked over and saw who it was.

"That's Landon's son, Max." She said.

"Who is Landon?" She asked.  
"He's my fiancé." She said.

"That's why I have come here." She said placing the photo down.

"Oh, don't worry, you can come to the wedding." She said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because we do not want you to get married." She said.

"What? Why?" Jamie asked.

"Rodney's only been gone almost two years. It's too soon for you to be getting married. You are pushing Rodney's memory out of your life and his daughter's life. She doesn't have many memories of him and now you are introducing a new man in her life that will want to be her father. She has a father and she needs to learn more about him before she has someone else in her life." Adeline explained.

Jamie was not ready for this. Of course she didn't expect her late husband's family to be happy for her, but she thought that they had some sense to tolerate her getting married.

"I've been through the 5 stages of grief. I accepted that Rodney is gone and never coming back. I'm trying to live my life." Jamie replied.

"You may have, but has Caitlin?" Her mother-in-law asked.

"She had a difficult year, but she's come to know and love Landon." Jamie said placing her cup in the sink.

"Like a father?" Adeline asked.

"Ah, yes." Jamie said. Adeline sat her cup down. She was finished.

"Landon is not her father." Adeline replied. 'Well, duh.' Jamie thought. She knew she had to be polite to the Fishers. After all, they still share the same last name. Not for long though.

"Both Landon and Caitlin have accepted that fact. Landon can never be her biological father but will be there like a father should be." Jamie replied. Adeline was getting on her nerves. She could tell because her neck was getting tight.

"Exactly." Mrs. Fisher said.

"Adeline, after Rod died, you and your husband wanted nothing to do with me and Caitlin. Why, all of the sudden, have you had any interest in our lives." Jamie asked as she crossed her arms. Adeline just stared at her for a few seconds. "Because you are married to my son. You are part of our family. Rodney may be dead, but he is still part of this family. Which means we have say in what you do." Adeline explained. Jamie almost busted out laughing

"No you don't. In our wedding vows, we said 'Until death parts us.' Since Rodney died, I can do what I please. Date who I want and marry I may." Jamie said. She was trying so hard to not to get in Adeline's face. Toning it down a bit, she continued "Rodney will always be part of our lives. I make sure to keep his pictures around for Caitlin and tell her about him when she asks. Caitlin will always know her father like he was still alive."

"That's just it, he isn't." Adeline said, pointing out the obvious.

"Ok, Adeline. You are not the only one affected by Rodney's death. I had to deal with guilt of making that phone to tell him that Caitlin was sick, but it was also his decision to come home early that day. He made the decision to tell his boss he was leaving early because he wanted to be home with his sick little girl. But he also had to deal with the guilt of betraying our vows and having an affair. Yes, Mrs. Fisher, Rod cheated on me." Jamie said, finally getting it off her chest. Her neck also felt better.

"Well, then, have a good wedding and a happy marriage. I hope you and what's his name are happy together and Caitlin loves her new family, since she is no longer part of mine." Adeline said. She went to the door and slammed it shut.

Landon sat back in his chair. It was still two more hours until he could leave and see his son and soon to be wife. He looked at the picture of Jamie that sat on his desk. Soon he could add a picture of them at their wedding. Soon they would be the family he always wanted. He and Jamie haven't discussed having anymore kids, but he sure wants one that is both of theirs.

"Looks like someone is here to see you." Eric said standing next to his desk.

"What?" Landon asked. Eric pointed and Landon stood up and saw Jamie walking towards him.

"Oh, Landon, we need to talk." She said.

"What about?" Landon asked sitting down.

"Do we really want a big wedding?" Jamie asked.

"What do you mean?" Landon asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Jamie asked before going any further.

"Use my office." Eric offered. Jamie followed Landon into Eric's office and he shut the door. 

"Landon, I just want to know if you want the wedding we planned?" Jamie asked.

"Not really. It's not my thing. Maybe, It's because I'm a guy, but I wasn't that interested in the planning in our wedding, or even mine with Alison." Landon explained and then asked "Do you?"

"No, I had my big wedding. I think we should go to the Bahamas and elope." Jamie said. Landon took a second to decide.

"Now, that's more my type." He said before he kissed her.

Landon and Jamie laid together in the hammock as the gentle Caribbean breeze moved the palm trees. They sun was setting and it was the perfect ending to a perfect day. Only two days ago they made the decision to fly down here and they had to be on the island at least 24 hours before they could be married. They took Caitlin and Max out of school early and told them their plan. They were more exciting then the couple.

They watched their children chase each other and play in the sand. Before picking up the children, they discussed adoption and decided that to become a complete family, they should adopt each other's child. They will explain this to the kids after returning home.

"What now, Mrs. Carter?" Landon asked.

"Trying to explain this to everyone, Mr. Carter." Jamie said moving on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest. She looked down at her hands were a new silver band is now rested. Jamie then leaned down and kissed him.

THE END

P.S. What da ya think? I know it's been so long. I promise to try to keep my stories updated. Anyways, if the thing about the Bahamas isn't true, forgive me and if you want a me to make a trilogy out of this store, tell me. I am more then willing to. I do love this story and it has been fun to write. 


End file.
